Heather the Hufflepuff
by HarrySuzyfan
Summary: FemHarry nicer Durselys and an early meeting with a younger Cedric oh my. Heather Potter is a nice hard working girl who is loyal to her friends. She learns about magic at age 6 watch as this terrible twosome take hogwarts by storm. Hufflepuff Heather. M for language
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N this is an Idea I had for a while now hope you like it and for the followers of Hogwarts guitarist I will attempt to continue it but im not sure exactly where to go with it.

In this harry is a girl about 5, 7 and has her mother's red hair that reaches her shoulder blades, she will be smart and powerful, studious but not Hermione level, a hufflepuff and eventually FemHarry/Cedric, Cedric will be younger about a half a year older than heather, Dursleys will still not like magic but won't hate ergo they won't love Heather but they won't neglect her either. If you imagine a young Angelina Johnson with red hair you get Heather.

Now I hope you enjoy, Heather the Hufflepuff.

Number 4 privet drive,

Heather 6.

She had just gotten home from school, proudly holding a test with an A+ on it, she walked into the kitchen were her aunt was making a beef stew for dinner.

"Hey aunt Petunia need any help?" Heather asked, she loved to cook she was really hard working and loyal to her friends that she did have and helped her cousin with his school work sometimes the results were Dudley having B's or A's instead of D's or F's.

"Yes could you taste this and see what you think it needs" her aunt said, so Heather picked up a spoon and tasted it.

"It could use some pepper and oregano" she said.

"Thanks Heather" her aunt said and added the pepper "How was school?" her aunt asked.

"It was good I got an A+ and Dudley got an A" she said.

"Thanks to you cuz" a voice said from the door way.

"No problem D" Heather said "Were making stew it should be done in ten minutes".

"Ok" Dudley says as the front door opens "Oh hey dad" Dudley say's as he runs upstairs. (A/N Dudley does not resemble a baby whale and Vernon is about 60 pounds overweight reason is that they overheard number 3 and 5 privet drive at the market talking about them being fat).

Vernon walks in the kitchen and kisses Petunia on the cheek "Hey uncle how was work?" Heather asks as she stops stirring the pot.

"It was okay, so schools out?" he asks.

"Yah so where are we going for vacation this year?" Heather asks.

"A small town called Ottery St. Catchpole" he says "It's going to be a camping trip in an RV I'm going to rent next week".

"Cool" Heather replies "Dudley dinners ready" She yells upstairs.

Time skip 1 week 5 days camping ground St. Catchpole.

They had just pulled the RV into the camp ground and finished setting up a few minutes ago.

A family of 3 was setting up a tent in the space next to them.

Heather got out of the RV to see if they needed help setting up.

"Do you guys need any help?" she asked.

"Yes please it's our first time camping" a man in his mid 40's answered.

"Ok, Dudley get your ass out here" she yelled.

"What what?" he asked as he came out.

"Help me help them set up this tent, their first time campers" she answers.

"Ok" after about ten minutes they were finished.

"Thank you two I'm Amos Diggory this is my wife, Rose and this is my son, Cedric" he said.

"No problem" Heather said "This is Dudley Dursley my cousin and I'm Heather Potter". As they heard the last part eyes widened from the Diggorys. Both Dudley and Heather noticed this and Heather asked "What something wrong with my name?" at this heads started shaking.

Cedric piped up "You're bloody famous" Both Heather and Dudley raised an eyebrow at that.

"Can we speak with you relatives?" Amos asked.

"Suuurrree" The two said.

"Mum, Dad come on out there are some people that you should meet" Dudley said.

The adult Dursleys came out "What's going on you two" Petunia asked.

"They claim I'm famous" Heather said pointing at the diggorys.

The two Dursleys looked nervous well "Well um the thing is you are" at the incredulous looks from the two kids she pressed on "Magic is a real thin as Mr. Diggory could demonstrate I guess" taking the Hint Amos levitated the RV.

"Wicked" Dudley and Heather said in awe.

"Anyway Heather your mother and father were magical and were being hunted down in the last magical war" she paused and took a breath "they were found by the Dark lord Voldemort I think" the Diggorys minus Cedric flinched "He killed them but something your mother did made the curse aimed for you rebound and destroyed him" at Heathers sad look Cedric Patted her on the back.

"So I'm famous for my parents dying and me living basically" at the nods of the Diggorys she said "Well that sucks" a laugh from her uncle "So aunt Petunia can we get some books or something so I can start learning".

"Why would you want to do that?" Amos asked.

"Well he was a powerful wizard right?" at the nods of the Diggorys she continued well then he probably had some kind of safe guard whether it be possessing a body or making sure his followers knew what to do after he fell, so in other words I will be a target eventually" silence fell at her words. "Well enough of this gloom so lets have some fun" she said as she went into the RV and grabbed a football (Soccer ball). "So who wants to play?" Rose Amos and Cedric just stared "Okay we will explain it". (A/N look it up I have no Idea) "So do you want to play?" the Diggorys nodded.

"Okay Dad, Rose and Amos on one team me, Heather and Cedric on the other" Dudley said.

Time skip 1 week

The Diggorys were about to depart and Heather was sitting next to a creek crying quietly.

"Heather are you ok?" a kind voice asked.

"I I I'm o o ok Ced" She replied wiping her eyes quickly.

"No you're not what's the problem?" Cedric asked.

"You're leaving and we probably won't see each other for 5 years" she said trying to hold back tears.

"We will write each other and maybe we will see each other before Hogwarts" he said also sad. Heather had spent time with the Diggorys learning about Hogwarts and the magical world in general

"It won't be the same Ced you're my best friend" she said sadly.

"And you are mine" he said hugging her "If nothing else we will see each other on the train and in Diagon alley" she smiled somewhat waterly.

Cedric looked over and saw his parents waving him over "I will write you I promise" he said.

"Good Bye Cedric" Heather said as she walked arm and arm towards their parents and or guardians.

TBC

What like it love it hate it well review and tell me.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I no own nothing but the plot and my fem harry character.

A/N: sorry about not posting high school started last week so I tired, enjoy. The marauders will be restarted by Cedric, Heather and eventually Fred and George

Heather 7.

Heather was sitting in her bedroom finishing a letter to her best friend Cedric, so far it read.

Dear Cedric.

How are you Ced? It's okay here I'm going to head to Diagon Alley tomorrow to get the inheritance test and get some books and my wand if I can. What have you been doing? I went to the Chelsea game last week were they played Manchester united and whooped their asses. Anything new with you? I'm thinking of taking up the acoustic guitar maybe, can you imagine the reaction at Hogwarts if I showed up playing the guitar. I hope I see you soon maybe we will meet in Diagon tomorrow (I really hope so). Anyway when are you and your parents' next coming to London? Any way I have to finish this letter and go to bed soon.

With love

Heather.

She went over to her bed which had a nice tawny owl perched on the headboard and tied the letter to its leg; he had been a gift for her seventh birthday from Cedric last week.

"Here Ares take this letter to Cedric" and with that her owl sped away into the night.

-Time Skip, next day-

Uncle Vernon parked the car in a spot next to the leaky cauldron that only Petunia and Heather could see.

"Are you ready for this Heather?" her aunt asked.

"As ready as I can be" she answered firmly.

"If you inherit a house will you move out?" her cousin asked sadly.

"Depends on where the house is" she answered.

"And if it's in Ottery St. Catchpole?" her uncle asked.

Heather blushed; it was not unknown that she had a major crush on Cedric since a few days after she saw him "I will more than likely move" she said still blushing.

Dudley snickered "As long as you visit and im invited to the wedding" he said grinning though he stopped when she hit him in the back of the head (think Gibbs from NCIS hitting Tony).

They got out of the car and walked into the inn/bar/restaurant, as they walked in they made their way towards the counter.

"Hello sir can you open the archway for us" they asked the barkeep.

"Sure" he said raising his eyebrows.

Heather got the implied message "We came to restock on floo powder and owl treats but my aunt and uncle forgot their wands" she said.

"Ah well it's no problem" he said as they accompanied him out the back.

"Thank you sir" they said as the crossed the archway.

"It was no problem" he said as he disappeared inside.

"Okay Gringotts first then Olivanders then Flourish and Blotts, and remember be very polite to the goblins" Aunt Petunia said.

"We remember" the two kids chorused.

They walked up to Gringotts and stopped in the entrance to read the poem.

"Enter, stranger, but take heed  
Of what awaits the sin of greed,  
For those who take, but do not earn,  
Must pay most dearly in their turn.  
So if you seek beneath our floors  
A treasure that was never yours,  
Thief, you have been warned, beware  
Of finding more than treasure there." Heather said out loud.

They walked up to the first teller line and waited a few moments before.

"What is your business with our bank today?" the goblin behind the counter asked.

"We have an appointment with the head of the Inheritance offices" Heather said.

"Ah yes, Griphook take Miss Potter here to her meeting with head of inheritances" he said and most wizards and witches gasped at the name.

"Thank you master goblin" Heather said as they were lead into a backroom, missing the goblins shocked look.

"Your 11:30 appointment is here Silver Staff" Griphook announced as they came in.

"Very well come in come in" he said.

"Thank you for your help Griphook" Heather said.

"It it was no problem" he said utterly shocked.

"Now Miss Potter, stand in the runic circle and prick your finger with this and drip three drops of blood into the goblet in the center and it will explain your power, lineage, your money and your magical abilities" Silver Staff said.

"Okay" Heather said as she moved to stand in the circle, she pricked her finger with a ceremonial knife the goblin had provided a moment ago, three drops of blood later and a sheet of paper wized out of the goblet, it read.

Lady Heather Potter, Black (Lord incarcerated), Peverall.

Power levels, Grand Arch Mage now, upon magical maturity (11) Master Arch Mage. (Explanation below)

Potter vaults, Armor, Weapons, Books, Heirlooms, Marauder journals, Lilly's journals, 100,000,000 galleons.

Black vaults, Armor, Weapons, Books, Heirlooms, Dark Artifacts 100,000 galleons.

Peverall vaults, Books, Heirlooms, Pensive.

Blocks, Core 50% at 2 months of age, reason to magically powerful, placed by James Potter, _Metamorphmagus at age 12 minutes old, reason not given, block placed by Albus Dumbledore, Loyalty spell to Albus Dumbledore, Leech Placed by Voldemort leeching 25% of magic._

_Potter manor, Dublin, Marauder beach house, Hawaii._

_Black manor, London, Marauder Play palace, Swiss Alps (Muggle with added magic look below for explanation). _

_ Peverall family castle, Italy, Peverall cottage, Ottery St. Catchpole._

The Dursley's plus Heather were stunned.

"What are these blocks and can I have them removed here at Gringotts?" Heather asked quickly.

"Yes anything else?" the goblin answered and asked as he called for a healer.

"Can you find a book for me on weapons, using weapons, a weapon preferably sword that I can use and a set of armor, my mother's journals, the marauder journals, any books on foreign languages and magical languages (I.E. French or Gobbledygook) Wizardgamot protocol, can I use magic and 300 galleons?" she asked.

"Yes I believe we can and yes you can use magic outside of school" he said as he called an aid and gave him the list.

"Thank you for your time Silver Staff".

"Now before you go put on these three family rings" he said handing Heather three boxes. She put them on and instantly knew were each of her houses were. The healer entered the room and asked heather to accompany her to her office.

"Now lay down" the goblin named Narcia said indicating the bed in the middle of the room, Heather laid down and Narcia started chanting in gobbledygook, and Heather blacked out from the pain, she awoke 10 minutes later with a pain in her head but she felt insanely powerful.

"It is done" Narcia said.

"Thank you, dam I feel insanely powerful" Heather commented.

"You may not be able to use a wand" the goblin said "You may need a Staff" the goblin guards in the room gasped.

"What's so cool about a staff?" Heather asked.

"The last person powerful enough to wield a staff was Merlin and he was a Journeyman Grand Arc Mage, so when you hit your magical maturity you will be more powerful than Merlin.

"Wow" Heather said.

"Wow indeed" Silver Saff said somewhat in awe.

"Well we better get shopping" Her aunt said.

_TBC_

_Magical power is squib (Mrs. Figg), lesser wizard (Crabbe), moderate wizard (Ron or Hermione), powerful wizard (Draco), Mage (cannon Harry) Arc mage (Helga Hufflepuff) lesser Grand Arc Mage (Ravenclaw or Slytherin), Upper Grand Mage (Dumbledore or Voldemort) Journeyman Arc Mage (Merlin), Master Arc Mage (11 year old Heather)_

_Marauders play palace. Located in the Swiss alps, full snowboarding and skiing capabilities, 3 flat screen tellies, playstation 2, swimming pool, tennis court, soccer field, football field, baseball diamond, 3 bedrooms, 5 bathrooms and 3 floors. _


	3. Chapter 3

A/N I am so so so so very sorry for not updating but highschool has been killing me lately and I can only update on the weekends and even then only sometimes, don't kill me or flame me I offer you this chapter as a peace offering. I also fixed a few mishaps in chapter two.

Disclaimer: I once owned harry potter then I lost the right to J.K. Rowling in a floating craps game, while I was drunk.

Chapter 3

As they walked out of Gringotts they were blinded by the flash of a camera going off. "Ms Potter where have you been these last seven year?", "Are you attending Hogwarts when you turn 11?", "Who are those people behind you?", all of these questions were asked by the dozens of reporters surrounding Gringotts.

"One at a time" she yelled. "First I have been living with my mother's sister and her husband for these past seven years". "Second I will be attending Hogwarts when I am eleven". "Third the people behind me are my aunt and uncle and cousin". "Any more questions and before you ask what paper are you from".

"Ms Potter" a green haired witch called "I'm from Quidditch Monthly, What team do you support?".

"I am a Holyhead Harpies fan" Heather answered.

"Ms Potter" a witch with vomit yellow hair called out "I am with the Daily Prophet. What house do you think you will be in at Hogwarts?"

"Well you never know until you are sorted but I could go to any house I think, I'm loyal and hardworking, witty and intelligent, courageous, and cunning and ambitious" she answered.

"But slytherins are evil why would you want to go there" the same witch asked.

"I didn't say I want to go there just that it was a possibility, but while we are on the subject why do you think slytherin means automatically evil I mean no one is evil at eleven or twelve years old" she answered /asked.

"Well they supported You-Know-Who in the last war" the witch answered.

"Yes, yes and the man who betrayed my parents was in Gryffindor and before you say his whole family was slytherin it wasn't, the one who betrayed my family was Peter Pettigrew".

"Ok I have to go, you may owl me a few questions later".

TBC

A/N sorry I just ran out of juice.

Astala bye bye

i am looking for story if you know it plese pm me it is a wrong boy who lived i think harry plays pro quidditch and is a ravenclaw and fleur plays a part in it.


End file.
